


Yasha's Song

by dorkchops



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Music, the stuff that rots your teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkchops/pseuds/dorkchops
Summary: Beau brings Yasha the gift of a Guitar and is serenaded.





	Yasha's Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LesbianBarbarian (XfrostXdragonX)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XfrostXdragonX/gifts).



> This was a request on The Mighty Pride Discord. These two deserve all the fluff. 
> 
> I hope you like this! LesbianBarbarian

  
  
LesbianBarbarian   
  
Yasha had returned from a fight before the others. She wanted some alone time before the Nein dragged her downstairs for drinks. She sat alone in her room and tended to her sword its traces of magic buzzing warmly in her hands as she cleaned it.   
  
It felt like she had only been there for a few minutes when there was a knock on her door. Sighing she set aside her sword then rising to answer the door. Opening it Yasha was greeted by Beau's bright grin, she was also doing a poor job of hiding what appeared to be a musical instrument behind her back.   
  
“Beau? Why are you knocking? This is your room, too.” She narrowed her eyes curiously.   
  
“You wanted alone time, didn't you? We just got back and my surprise for you couldn't wait but then I thought not if you're still wanting time alone... So, I knocked and... ”  
  
“Slow down, and come in.” By the speed of her words, it as clear that Beauregard was excited. She couldn't help but smile at her flustered Girlfriend.   
  
“Look what I got for you!” Beau presented Yasha with a guitar. It was in rough shape but still playable. It was made of high-quality wood and would cost a fair amount of gold.   
  
“So, this dude was about to hit me with it but I ducked out of the way then stopped him. When we cleared out the room I ran back in and grabbed this for you on the way out!”  
  
“Oh, Beau. That's so thoughtful.” Yasha sat down on the bed with it in her lap. Her fingers running over the wood then the strings. She strummed it to test the sound and tuned it.   
  
“I haven't held one this nice in so long. How did you remember I played? That must have been a very long time ago when I told you that.”  
  
“Well, it seemed important to you so I remembered.” Beau shrugged. “Girlfriends do that don't they?” She asked nervously and sat down.  
  
“Yes, of course, they do. Like, I know which throwing darts you have and the ones you want.” Yasha leaned over tugging Beau by her shirt to kiss her.   
  
“I'm really glad you like it, Babe.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Yasha strummed the guitar playing any chords that sounded pretty. After a while, she started to sing. She felt like it was stupid but made it up on the spot. 

_I've walked across deserts_  
Went head first into the storm  
I've crawled through hell and back  
Just to do it once more  
But you my dear sometimes I don't know how to face you  
Please let me embrace you  
My Beloved, I'm asking for your patience   
Hold me in your arms until it all blows over  
won't you hold me in your arms?  
While the wind tangles my hair  
Tears may sting my eyes but there's nothing left to fear  
Beau, hold me in your arms until it all blows over

  
  
Yasha hid her face in her hands she had no idea where that came from but it had brought her tears out. Beau carefully took the guitar from her lap and laid it against the wall. She quickly crawled over to the other side of the bed and leaned back against the pile of pillows.   
  
“Babe, babe come here.” She'd said it but Beau was already pulling Yasha into her arms. Yasha wrapped her arms around Beau tightly and buried her face in Beau's chest. Beau stroked her hair and rubbed her back.  
  
“Hey, I've got you, love. That was a beautiful song. I'll always hold you, Yasha.”  
  
Yasha nodded and wiped her tears in Beau's shirt.   
  
“Is there anything you need from me right now?”   
  
Beau could hear Yasha sniffle but soon after she sat up so she could curl into Beau's side.   
  
“Just hold me, my beloved.” She caressed Beau's cheek, then kissed her until the lump in her throat was gone and she felt like she could breathe again.   
  
“I love you, Yasha. Even more, than Jester loves Pastries!”   
  
“That's a lot!” Yasha laughed. Resting her head on Beau's shoulder she reached for Beau's hand and laced their fingers together.   
  
“I love you, Beau. More than Caleb loves reading smut!” This time they both burst into giggles.   
  
“I think we're skipping drinks tonight, yeah?” Beau asked.   
  
“We are. I'd much rather stay here.”  
  
“Good plan. I've got some food left in my bag so I don't have to go far if we get hungry.”  
  
“Do you want me to read to you?”  
  
“Mhm, I think we're on Chapter fifteen.”  
  
“Got it Boss!” Beau reached for the book shoved under the pillows.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 


End file.
